1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension structure for a small vehicle that is suitable for rough-terrain traveling, such as a golf cart or a buggy vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In a rear wheel suspension for a small vehicle used for rough-terrain traveling or the like, there is known a structure in which a stabilizer for connecting left and right suspension arms is composed of a twisted portion extending widthwise of the vehicle and arm portions bent at left and right portions thereof toward the rear. The left and right arm portions are arranged so as to protrude outward toward left and right sides of a vehicle body frame (see JP-A-63-134390).
The stabilizer in the structure described above is configured in such a manner that the left and right arm portions protrude outward from the vehicle body frame, and there are areas where other members such as the vehicle body frame are not arranged under the arm portions. Therefore, the stabilizer may come into contact with obstacles such as rocks. Therefore, it has been necessary to strengthen the stabilizer itself sufficiently by increasing a diameter thereof or to provide a separate member for protecting the stabilizer. However, when strengthening the stabilizer by itself or providing another member for protecting the stabilizer, there are cases such that the weight of the vehicle body is increased or the number of components is increased, so that the structure of the vehicle body becomes complicated. Therefore, a suspension structure for a small vehicle in a light weight and a simple structure has been desired. This invention is intended to realize the requirements as described above.